A Moment in Time
by AngelE777
Summary: RahXephon: Set during episode 13. In a time when things are going well between them, Ayato decides to visit Haruka. The FINAL chapter is now up.
1. In the Evening

Hello, here's my next RahXephon fanfiction.  This piece is switching point-of-view between Haruka and Ayato, and takes place during episode 13, after the dinner scene in which, on Haruka's recommendation, Ayato tries sugar in his nato.  Sentences in quotes are dialogue, those not are thoughts and observations.  This story will likely be either 2 or 3 chapters.  Enjoy!

Disclaimer: RahXephon and its characters are the property of their respective owners.  This piece is not for profitable purposes.

A Moment in Time 

__

Chapter 1: In the Evening 

I sit on the edge of my bed, absently flipping through the sketchbook that Haruka-san bought for me soon after I started living here.  I move towards the desk and sit down and pick up my pencil.  I turn to a fresh page, but am unable to begin drawing.  An image of Haruka-san comes to mind, and I find myself wanting to see her again.  As I tap the pencil against the open page, I remember my earlier conversation with Megumi.  I shouldn't have been, considering all the wonderful qualities Haruka-san has, but I was still surprised to hear that she had a boyfriend at one time.  Who was he?  What could have broken them up?  Is it possible that they could re-unite?  I shake my head no, trying to clear my mind of these thoughts.  Why am I thinking like this, anyway?  I'm sure Haruka-san sees me as a kid, she wouldn't even consider me, would she?  

I turn on my laptop and stretch before I begin.

"Here I go!" I shout.

As Megumi walks by my room, she says, "Onee-chan, don't be so loud!"

I blush and say, "Sorry, Megumi."

She peers in and says, "Onee-chan is weird, getting excited about doing work!"

I laugh in response.

She sighs and shakes her head as she says, "I'll be in my room if you need me."

I nod my head and watch as she walks away.  After she has gone, I sit down at my desk, and start to look through my files.  I still have some data to input about the Dolem that reappeared near Christmas.  I use the remote control to turn on my stereo and begin.

I am startled when, not too long afterwards, I hear my name called from outside the door – by Kamina-kun.

I turn to the door and say, "Come in, Ayato-kun." 

I hear her say that it's all right, so I slowly open the door to her room.  As I stand there, I can't help but feel somewhat out of place. 

She swivels her chair so that she is facing me and says, "Hello, Ayato-kun.  Is there something I can help you with?"

Embarrassed, I place my hand behind my head and say, "No, I'm fine, I was just – curious what you're up to, Haruka-san."

She turns her face to her computer screen and rests the fingers of her right hand on the keyboard for a moment before turning back to me.  

"I was just catching up on some work."

Worried that I have bothered her, I say, "Oh, I didn't mean to interrupt you, I – I can leave."

She smiles and slowly shakes her head no.

"Don't worry, I don't mind taking a break."

She motions with her hand and grins as she says, "Come in, come in."

Still slightly unsure, I step through the doorway.  Noticing that the only remaining thing to sit on is the bed, I quickly decide to use the floor. 

Uncomfortably, I continue, "So – how is your work going, Haruka-san?"

Happy to have Kamina-kun here with me, I answer, "Well, thanks, it shouldn't take too much longer."

He smiles broadly and responds, "Really?  That's good to hear."

I nod my head and smile.  I involuntarily straighten as Katun no Sadame begins to play on my stereo.  He must notice it as well because he turns his face away from me and towards the stereo.

He looks back at me and says with a thoughtful expression, "Isn't – isn't this Katun no Sadame?"

Overcome with emotion, I can only nod in response.

With a faraway look in his eyes he says, "I still don't know where I've heard that song before, I – I don't even know if it's a real memory or not."

Saddened, I say, "Ayato-kun."

I am surprised when a smile plays across his face and his eyes brighten.

"But, even if I can't remember the past, there's still the present, isn't there, Haruka-san?"

I give him the thumbs up sign in response and he laughs. 

Curious, I say, "Ayato-kun, what are you laughing about?"

He stops but grins, "Nothing, nothing."

I give him a suspicious look but he continues to grin silently.

"Ah, you're not going to tell me," I answer as I shrug.

I'm too embarrassed to say the truth, that I thought, when she had given me the thumbs up, that it was very cute.  Silence fills the room, and Haruka-san starts to swivel her chair slightly, she almost loses her balance at one point.  I stifle laughter, Haruka-san can be clumsy, but that's one of the things I like so much about her.  She stops suddenly and quickly gets out of the chair.

Concerned, I get up as well and say, "Haruka-san, is something wrong?"

She covers her mouth with her hand and I approach her.

I stop as she uncovers her mouth and says, "I forgot!"  
"Forgot – forgot what?"

She points to herself and says, "It's my turn to do the grocery shopping today!"

Relieved that that is all, I say, "Well, some of the stores might still be open."

She nods her head yes and I watch as she grabs for her wallet.  I start to exit the room, knowing I shouldn't be here when she isn't, when I hear her call out to me.

"Oh, wait, Ayato-kun."

I turn around, confused, and say, "Yes, Haruka-san?"

She looks down slightly and then back up at me as she says with a smile, "Since you have some free time, why don't we go together?"


	2. A Walk Together

Hello, I've decided to make it longer than 2 chapters, will likely be 3.

**_Robert_**: Thanks for your review, hope you like the rest of it, too.

Disclaimer: RahXephon and its characters are the property of their respective owners.  This piece is not for profitable purposes.

_Chapter 2: A Walk Together_

He looks at me with the calm smile that I am accustomed to and says, "Sure, that sounds fine with me."

I grin broadly, and find it difficult to resist reaching out my hand to him to hold, like I had done so many times.  Instead, I force myself to place them behind my back and then follow him as he exits my room.  As he waits in the hallway, I go to Megumi's room.

Standing before the closed door, I say, "Megumi, Ayato-kun and I are going grocery shopping, we'll be back later."

I hear movement inside and then the door opens.  She looks out at me and at him and then back at me. 

"Ok, Onee-chan, have a safe trip."

"Thanks," I answer. 

She then closes the door as I start to walk away.

I approach him and say, "Shall we be going, Ayato-kun?"

He nods his head slightly yes and answers, "Ok."

We walk together outside as we make our way to the marketplace.  

I steal a glance at her, and remain watching as I notice her attention elsewhere.  I was happily surprised when she asked me to join her, there aren't too many chances for me to spend time alone with her.  She turns her face to me, and, blushing as I realize she may have noticed me staring, I quickly move my face so that I'm looking to the other side.

"Ayato-kun?"

Still embarrassed, I look back at her and say, "Yes, Haruka-san?"

She fidgets for a moment and then glances in front of her as she quietly says, "Are – are you happy here, or – do you wish you could go back to Tokyo?"

I move in front of her and grin as I say, "Haruka-san has forgotten what I said, this is where I belong.  My feelings haven't changed."

She smiles, and, unless I am mistaken, I think I may see her eyes tear slightly as she says, "I – I hadn't forgotten, I just…"

She trails off, and gives no indication that she will continue to speak, so I move back so that I am walking beside her.  I am surprised by her comment, is it possible that she was concerned I may try to go back?  Not wanting to be overly confident, I decide not too read too much into it.

I am at first worried that I may have let my true emotions surface too much, but, I look at him, and am relieved when I note that his expression is not pensive, but placid.  As much as I want to tell him the truth, I am afraid, so afraid of what may be the outcome.  After all, the age difference between us is so great now.  When we first met again in Tokyo Jupiter, he said that he 'isn't interested in older women.' Although he knows me better now, even if I were to be honest with him, he may not believe me, his opinion may remain the same, or worse…

"Haruka-san?"

Jilted from my thoughts, I turn to him and say, "Yes, Ayato-kun?"

"Do you like working for TERRA?"

Surprised by his question, I nod my head yes but also ask, "I'm curious why you're asking that."

He turns his face away and says, "I've – I've just noticed that you're always working so hard."

"I think it's important to try my best, and TERRA was a great opportunity for me."

"You like the type of work you're able to do there?"

No, it's because of TERRA that I can see you again…

Knowing I can't say what I'm really thinking, I instead nod my head yes.

Silence between us returns once more, and I try to think of something to speak about.  

But, before I think of what to say, she turns her face to me and says, "Ayato-kun, before you came here, did you know what you were going to do after you finished high school?"

I shake my head yes and say, "The day I met you, I was on my way to take a practice entrance exam for college."

Sounding curious, she responds, "What were you planning to study?"

"I've always wanted to be an artist, and I've been fortunate, because my mother has been supportive.  But, even the way things are, I haven't given up on my goal.  Even if I'm not taking classes, I can still try to improve."

She smiles and says, "It can be difficult, working for your dream, but you should always keep trying and never lose hope."

I nod my head yes in response. I look around and, to my surprise, I realize that we're already in front of the store at which we usually shop.

Haruka-san clasps her hands together and says, "Ah, wonderful, it's still open!"

I smile and laugh slightly while she turns her face towards me and grins as she says, "Let's go!"


	3. Reminiscences

Hi, here's the final chapter, enjoy!

**_Robert_**: Thanks for reviewing, hope you like the remainder of the story!

Disclaimer: RahXephon and its characters are the property of their respective owners.  This piece is not for profitable purposes.

_Chapter 3: Reminiscences_

As we step inside, I notice her reaching for a basket.  

I step forward and say, "Haruka-san, I can carry that."

She looks up at me, seeming somewhat surprised, and answers, "Thank you, Ayato-kun."

I respond with a smile and by holding out my hand, into which she places the handle of a basket.  

I ask, "Do you have a list of what you were planning to buy?"

She freezes for a moment and then blushes as she says, "I probably should have made one."

We both laugh and I answer, "It's all right, we'll just walk through, and buy what we think would be good."

She nods her head yes and smiles. 

Together, we start to wander through the aisles.  As we are scanning the items, I find my eyes drawn to him.  I struggle to suppress my sadness as I am reminded once again about the differences created by time.  His appearance has not changed drastically, his hair longer, his face matured, and his height taller.  But, of course, it has been only three years since he saw me last, so different from myself, the fifteen years having made their mark on my appearance. 

I am surprised when he looks at me with a concerned expression and says, "Haruka-san, is something wrong?"

I feign a smile and wave my hands in front of me as I say, "No, no, I was just deciding what kind of mayonnaise to buy."

His expression is thoughtful at first, but then he grins and says, "Whichever tastes best on rice."

We both laugh, and I feel somewhat better. 

Seeing her smile again reduces my concern, so I turn my face away from hers and look ahead once again.  

As we enter an area that shelves canned food, I am surprised when she taps me on the shoulder.  I look at her and she smiles at me.

"Doesn't this bring back memories, Ayato-kun?  Being here reminds me so much of the time we grocery shopped together after we first left Tokyo Jupiter."

I laugh as I say, "I remember, you seemed to be having fun – though even more so when we were picking out new clothes." 

She pouts as she says, "We had to do that because you knocked me off balance!"

I smirk and say, "You could have been more careful, too, you shouldn't have been standing on the edge of a boat."

She continues to pout and crosses her arms, but then looks to me, and soon can no longer contain a smile. 

We both laugh and then I say with a grin, "Ah, I remember that outfit you picked out.  Really, I'd never seen something that bad."

I can tell he's going to respond, so I wave my finger in front of him and then point to myself as I say, "There's no need to worry, Ayato-kun, Shitow Haruka is here to rescue you from any fashion disaster."

He rolls his eyes but then smiles as he answers, "Yes, yes, of course."

Memories of that time so precious to me flash before my mind, I had not been that happy in so long.

He looks away with a thoughtful expression and says in a serious tone, "Even so, if it hadn't been for what you did, helping me escape, I would never have found out the truth."

His comment stings - the truth - those simple words make me feel ill.  

Realizing that I may worry him again, I turn my face towards him and grin as I respond, "And you wouldn't have met the adorable Buchi, either."

He smiles and laughs quietly as he says, "Yes, that's true."

And I wouldn't have met you…

I am startled from my thoughts when I notice that she has approached me and is moving the items around in the basket. 

She looks at me and says, "Hmm, I think we have everything, what do you think, Ayato-kun?"

Embarrassed because her face is so near mine, I have trouble getting my words out.

"I – I think we're all set."

She smiles broadly and gives me the thumbs up sign before moving to stand beside me once more.

I nod my head yes and she says, "Ok, let's go check out then."

Still recovering, I am barely able to respond, "Sure."

We walk together silently to the cash register.  I take out the items and hand them to Kamina-kun so that he can scan them and place them in bags.  As we finish, before I can do so, he picks up the bags.

"Ayato-kun, I can help with that, really."

He shakes his head no and says, "It's fine, thanks for offering, though."

"All right, thanks so much."

He smiles in response. 

Side by side, we step out of the store and into the night.  I look up, and am happy that, once again, Kamina-kun and I are under the same sky.  

I continue to admire the stars as we walk home in a calm silence. 

When we approach the door, Haruka-san runs ahead and opens it for me with a smile.

"Thank you, Haruka-san."

"No problem, Ayato-kun!"

She waits as I walk through and then follows me inside.  Together, we put away the groceries.

When we finish, I realize, unfortunately, that we'll need to go our separate ways. 

We stand before each other, and I wish that I could freeze time in this moment – and tell her my true feelings. 

My earlier anxieties resurface and I decide that, at least now, I will remain silent, but soon, I believe that I will have that courage. 

I stand quietly, knowing what I want to say and do, but feeling restricted by my fears.

"Haruka-san?"

Clinging to hope, I say, "Yes, Ayato-kun?"

He smiles and says, "I had a nice evening, thanks for asking me to join you."

I grin and say, "Of course, I had a good time, too."

"Next time it's my turn, if you have time, why don't you come with me?"

I shake my head yes and say, "Sure!"

He turns to go without saying more, and, though he did not say the words he spoke to me so long ago, I feel happy all the same.  I promise myself that someday soon, I will tell Kamina-kun the truth – about our past, and my present. 


End file.
